Gwen's Great Strength: Part 2
Gwen's Great Strength Part 2 is the 8th Episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil it is the second part of the two part episode. It is scheduled to air June 1st 2012. 'Plot' The episode begins with Gwen walking with Verdona. Gwen: Grandma what is the matter with me, why am I having these Mana manifestations. Verdona: Oh my darling it is not called Mana Manifestations it is Anodite Puberty. Gwen: Seriously but why is it happening so much. Verdona: Your at your final stage of it come to my chambers and I will show you how to accelerate this problem. In a distance Charmcaster and Sunny are looking on, Sunny: Lets just beat her now we can totally take her. Charmcaster: Maybe so but I have been beaten by this brat more times then I can count and I think we should be more strategic in these matters. Antonio then comes up behind them with drinks. Antonio: Here my love. Sunny: Thankyou by bear bear. Charmcaster: Yuk MEANWHILE ON EARTH.......... Ben recovers from his fainting only to find Gwen gone. Ben: Gwen where are you. Suddenly a teleportation light appeared it was Rook. Ben: Your ok Rook: My species the Revonnahgander can heal vastly quick in these type of energy attacks. Ben: Thats good but Gwen has dissapeared. Rook: I will use my energy sensor to pick up where she went if she teleported. Rook's weapon was successful in locating her energy resonance. Rook: Ben if you could merge one of your aliens teleportation abilities with her energy track we could piggy back on it to were she has gone to. Ben: Awesome I only have one I think that can teleport but I will give it a go. Ben pops up the Omnitrix and searches through until he finds the right one and smashes it down. Clockwork: Oh yeah Clockwork ok zen lets see if zis vorks. Clockwork and Rook began to float until they dissapeared into a pink light and were teleported to Anodyne. Ben soon changes back from Clockwork. Ben: Wow this place is really pink. Rook: The energy on this planet is off the scale. Ben: Lets find Gwen. Rook: Right MEANWHILE Gwen: So an anodites Mana puberty finishes at the stage of 16 which means the age so since im 16 now it should be over soon right. Verdona: Im afraid not my dear you see most anodites are trained here so they finish puberty at stage 16 but only if they can release an energy spike large enough to turn it off thats why you have been exploding uncontrollably because you can't release it properly. Gwen: So what can I do to get rid of this and get an energy spike. Verdona: Perhaps Battle. Sunny: I could have told you that Gwendy. Gwen: Sunny leave us alone. Verdona: Please leave im trying to help your cousin. Sunny: Yeah that I can't allow Mammy. Verdona: I beg your pardon I will let you have it young lady. Charmcaster: I will gladly let you have it granny. Gwen: You two are together in this. Sunny: No Antonio get in here. Antonio then walks in Antonio: Yes my love. Verdona: Antonio your parents will be very cross. Charmcaster: Enough of your sentimental fights I want Gwen dead. Gwen: Whats New. Charmcaster then shot many Mana disks at Gwen but Gwen flew outside and Verdona blasted Antonio and Sunny out the door. Sunny: Ouch Antonio destroy Grandma I will deal with Gwendy. Antonio: Yes my love. Antonio then picked up some wood and threw it at Verdona who quickly deflected it. Verdona: You are such a fool Antonio don't you realise that Sunny is using you. Antonio: Wrong we are in love. Verdona: Idiot just think if its not to much trouble and realise. MEANWHILE Charmcaster: Oh Gwen this has been waiting for you for a long time MICA MEXA ALOWIZA. Charmcaster blasted at gwen throwing her to the ground. Charmcaster: Hahahahaha. Then a blast of wind threw Charmcaster into a nearby tree. Ben as Terraspin and Rook appeared. Terraspin: Gwen are you ok. Gwen: Ben how did you get here. Terraspin: Long story and im guessing so is all this so lets defeat them and explain later deal. Gwen: Deal I will take Charmcaster and you guys take Sunny. Rook: Got it. Sunny then blasted at Rook who was then saved by Terraspin. Sunny could not harm Terraspin because he is a Geochelone Aerio and they are not harmed by Mana. Sunny: Darn it I can't break through. Antonio then walks in front. Antonio: Um Sunny your Gran thinks you might take me for vantage so I want to stop you from doing this please stop, Verdona: Advantage you fool. Sunny: You think you can stop me I will kill them whether you are alive or not. Sunny blasts Antonio into Verdona and both are unconscious. Rook then changes his proto tool into a Bow and Arrow and blasts at sunny electrocuting her into submission. Terraspin: Good one. Rook then ties her up and hands her to their Grandma. Sunny: No let me go. Antonio: Sorry its for your own good Sunny. Sunny: But Bear let me go. Antonio: No my love. Verdona: I will take them away but a mesage to Gwen from me Benjamin Meta Energy tell her this immediately it will fix her problem. Verdona then teleports away. And Ben changes back. Rook: What do you suppose it means Ben. Ben: I don't know but she must fly me up. MEANWHILE Gwen: MIHI ALEZION VERIXAI METACIA. Charmcaster: ARA PREY DOMINIUM VERIXIS CASL. Ben: Gwen I have to tell you something from Grandma. Gwen: Go away Ben I have to stop her. Ben: Meta Energy. Gwen then stops and looks at Ben with a smile she then pushes him to the ground. Gwen: Time to go Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Don't think so Gwen ARAI SAPHIRIUS EXENDORIUM LIGARA. Gwen: OPT'I'MUS MIHI EXTENDANORIM VELASTROUS INGOTIAS MEXIC META ZIAS EXA ENERGY. Gwen let loose a massive blast of mana that pushed Ben and Rook back and charmcasters energy attack defeating her. LATER Rook: By decridation of the casey-Kelly accords and by plumber law you are to face a maximum penalty of 13 years in the Null Void. Plumbers then took her away. Ben: Gwen what does Meta Energy mean. Gwen: Grandma told me of it whilst we were researching in her chambers it is spell that releases all the users internal energy and cures them of their final purity stage but it can only be used in battle which I did so there wont be anymore manifestations ok guys and im really sorry for what I put you guys through. Rook: Never mind lets just go back to earth and eat im quite hungry. Ben: Same Ben then turns into Clockwork and teleports them home. The End Jaakor (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 14:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Terraspin makes his Re-appearance. *Sunny returns. *Antonio Returns. *Charmcaster returns. *Antonio betrays sunny and helps Ben. *Charmcaster is thrown into the Null Void 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook *Verdona *Other Anodites *Antonio(Villain at first later reformed) 'Villains' *Charmcaster *Sunny 'Aliens' *Clockwork (x2) *Terraspin (Re-appearance) 'Trivia' *Antonio changes sides and stops Sunny. *Gwen gains control of her powers. *Charmcaster is sent to the Null Void. *Gwen learns that her uncontrolable Mana is the final stage of Anodite puberty. *Ben and Gwen consider going to Osmos V to visit Kevin but realise they have bigger things to worry about but this was unseen. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil